inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
CHAMPIONSHIP
CHAMPIONSHIP is the character song of Kirino Ranmaru. It is sung by his seiyuu, Kobayashi Yuu. Lyrics |-|Kanji= ほんとの舞台は ここからはじまる おいでよ IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! どこまでも行けるさ LET’S GO! LET’S GO! 出遅れるなよ 何ができるの? 何ができないの? 考えてるヒマなんてない 一度決めたら 結果は二の次 楽しまなくちゃ 負け とことんやれ HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! 膝かかえていても TOO BAD! NO NO 夢はつかまっちゃくれない DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! 決して一人じゃないさ 自分の弱さを感じても いつでも ちゃんと 誰かの声が 頑張れるはずと 背中を押してる DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! 決して甘えじゃないさ 磨いて磨かれ輝ける ほんとの舞台は ここからはじまる はじめよう IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! どこまでも行けるさ LET’S GO! LET’S GO! 出遅れるなよ どんなときでも ゴールを目指して とっくに限界 越えちゃって 食らいついたら 諦め悪いぜ 自分自身に 勝つ そのときまで HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! グチこぼしていたら TOO BAD! NO NO 見えるはずのもの見えない DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! 決して終わりはないさ いつだって未来はつづいてく 勇気と希望 持ってる限り 情熱の火種 確かに燃えてる DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! 決して幻想じゃないさ 叶えてみようぜいっそ全部 夢見る世界はここから広がる どこまでも THAT’S ALL RIGHT! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! どこまでも行けるさ LET’S GO! LET’S GO! 出遅れるなよ |-|Romaji= honto no butai wa koko kara hajimaru oi de yo IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! doko made mo ikeru sa LET’S GO! LET’S GO! deokureru na yo nani ga dekiru no? nani ga dekinai no? kangaeteru HIMA nante nai ichido kimetara kekka wa ni no tsugi tanoshimanakucha make tokoton yare HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! hiza kakaete itemo TOO BAD! NO NO yume wa tsukamaccha kurenai DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! keshite hitori ja nai sa jibun no yowasa wo kanjitemo itsudemo chanto dare ka no koe ga ganbareru hazu to senaka wo oshiteru DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! keshite amae ja nai sa migaite migaite kagayakeru honto no butai wa koko kara hajimaru hajimeyou IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! doko made mo ikeru sa LET’S GO! LET’S GO! deokureru na yo donna toki demo GOORU wo mezashite tooku ni genkai koechatte kurai tsuitara akiramenai ze jibun jishin ni katsu sono toki made HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! GUCHI koboshite itara TOO BAD! NO NO mieru hazu no mono mienai DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! keshite owari wa nai sa itsudatte mirai wa tsuzuiteku yuuki to kibou matteru kagiri jounetsu no hidane tashika ni moeteru DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! keshite mousou ja nai sa kanaete miyou ze isso zenbu yume miru sekai wa koko kara hirogaru doko made mo THAT’S ALL RIGHT! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! doko made mo ikeru sa LET’S GO! LET’S GO! deokureru na yo |-|Translation= The real stage is just getting started Come on, IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! We’ll go anywhere LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Don’t be late What can we do? What can’t we do? We don’t have the time to think about it Once we’ve decided, results come second We’ve got to enjoy it, keep losing if you have to HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! Even if you hold your knees back TOO BAD! NO NO You won’t achieve your dreams DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! You’re never alone Even if you feel you’re weak Someone’s voice will always Push your back to tell you to hang in there DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! It’s never easy Polish it until it shines The real stage is just getting started Let’s start, IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! We’ll go anywhere LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Don’t be late Aim for the goal no matter what kind of time it is Even if you surpass your limits Once you’ve got a grip, don’t give it up Until you’ve won over yourself HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! If you’re all complaints TOO BAD! NO NO You won’t be able to see what you should be able to see DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! It’s never over The future is always continuing As long as you’ve got courage and hope These passionate coals are truly burning DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! It’s not an illusion Let’s make it all come true This world of dreams is expanding from here on Everywhere THAT’S ALL RIGHT! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! We’ll go anywhere LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Don’t be late Video Category:Songs